The Tears of a Frozen Heart
by xXCorruptedCrimsonXx
Summary: Love is hidden deep with in our hearts, while some find it easily, other have difficultly locating it.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Fairy Tail all characters and other items belong to Hiro Mashima.

The tears of a Frozen Heart

"Its ok Gray-sama, Juvia will make sure you're safe" She gave him a kind smile.

Gray eyes widened, this can't be happening again. He held on as hard as he can to Juvia but….

_Earlier

"Gray-Sama! Look! Juvia made you a yummy lunch." Gray turned to see the bubbly rain woman run his way.

"Juvia go away. I don't care for it." The ice mage said coldly.

"But Gray-sama, Juvia made it with love just for you." The blue-haired girl held out the lunch

"Then your love was wasted." Gray waved off the food.

"Well Juvia will leave it hear for you if you get hungry" with that Juvia walked away.

_Damn that woman _Gray thought as he picked up the lunch and peeked at the contents inside, _how many times do I have to tell her I'm not interested. _The lunch look good and he knew for past experiences that it will taste just as good as it looked. Glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone was watching he slowly picked up the lunch and put it away for later.

_ Juvia let out a heavy sigh. She acts like Gray-sama's rejects don't hurt her buteach one stabs her heart harder than the last. _Maybe Juvia should just give up;_ Juvia quickly erased that though for her head. Lately though, that one kept on entering her brain.

Juvia look at the job request board, not paying attention to what was on it. Her thoughts were on Gray-sama. She heard about Ultear's death, Juvia wondered how it was affecting Gray. _Juvia bets he's very sad over it. Juvia knows Juvia would feel extremely sad if she was in his place._

Without really thinking Juvia picked up a job with a big reward. She walked up to the master with it.

"Juvia would like this one" She hands the paper to the master/

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" He said looking at it, "You have to hunt down black magic users who've been summoning monster to help then rob towns. That's a big job, try to find yourself a partner."

Juvia though about it, _Gajeel is out with Levy teaching her how to fight so Juvia can't ask him. My rival in love is out with Nastu, and Lissana is with her siblings._

Juvia turns and heads for the now shirtless ice mage, "Gray-sama would you like to join Juvia in a job?"

"Tsk, no" Gray replies.

"Please Gray-sama?" Juvia pleaded with big eyes.

"Stop doing that it makes you more creep than you really are"

_Stab_

"I don't want to partner up with some one like you"

_Stab_

"I don't even like you Juvia"

_Stab_

"So just go away and leave me alone" With that Gray got up and walked away. Leaving Juvia on the brink of tears.

_Stab, stab, stab, stAB, STAB, STAB._

Juvia turned and headed back to the master.

"Juvia will be taken the job on her own" she said with a grim face.

"Are sure you can handle it, like I said these are…."

"Juvia's body is made of water she can handle anything." She cut the master off. "Juvia will be on the first train there" she said as she started to walk away, also as it started to rain, heavily.

_ Maybe he was a little to hash. Gray looked outside at the sudden rainfall. Yup, he was too harsh. But he didn't know any other ways to get her away from him. This may sound silly but he doesn't want her hurt, _or worse.., _he dismissed the though before it had time to form. After Ultear died his been thinking that maybe he was cursed. As stupid as it seemed he wasn't taking any chance, especially with Juvia.

He didn't exactly know what his feelings for her were, but he didn't know they were there.

"Are you really going to let her go on a dangerous job by herself?" Cana asked in between gulps of beer.

"It can't be that dangerous if it's not a S-class" he responded.

"She can still get hurt" She shot back.

"Like I care" He said before taking a drink of his own.

"If you didn't then why did you take that lunch" Cana sneered making Gray do a spit take. "But seriously Gray you should go help her, you don't want her death on you?" she added

"Who said she's going to die?" He returned

"well there is a good chance since the job was about to be changed into a S-class quest right before Juvia accepted it" it was the master that said this connent.

"What?" Gray and Cana exclaimed.

"The black magic users just robbed Clover and took with them an accent magic staff, one that intensifies the castors magic. Very dangerous in the wrong hands that it just fell into."

Gray sulked. "fine I'll go and help her" he sighed.

"Then you better hurry, the train leaves in fifteen minutes."

"To where?" Gray asked as he got up.

Boundary Forest."

With a nod Gray left.

On the train

"Juvia is so happy Gray-sama decided to join her on this quest" the water mage beamed at the sulking ice mage.

"Well, like I said master made me I didn't do it for you" he told her for the tenth time.

"Nether the less Juvia is still happy" She flashed him a beautiful smile, upon seeing it, Gray turned to the window.

"Whatever" he mumbled trying to hide his blush.

"Anyways, Juvia was thinking that since Gray-sama has been to the Boundary Forest before that maybe he should lead the way. Once Gray-sama and Juvia get to the base of the thieves Gray-sama and Juvia can sneak up and attack" Juvia finished her plan and looks up at Gray for his thoughts.

"It's a good plan but these guys might have guards so it will be harder to sneak up on them, not to mention that they summon monster to bid for them so will have to deal with those, AND the monsters that already live in the forest." Gray adds his comment then turns back to the window.

"Of course! Gray-sama is really smart" Juvia phrases him then turns to the window herself.

Right after the train ride

Gray look at Juvia, who was walking behind him. She had her eyes on the ground to hide the disappointed look on her face. They hardly talked on the train, which made the ride very awkward.

"Hey keep an eye out for monsters" he said as they reach the edge of the forest.

"Of course Gray-sama!" Juvia looked up and replaced her frown with a kind smile. "Lets go get the bad guys!"

"Sure" Gray grumbled as they walked in.

_A few hours later

"I see at five by the front gate" Gray whispered.

"Juvia counted three by the back door but they have a two-headed dog there too" She whispered back.

"I think the front is best then."

"Juvia agrees."

With that they started there attack on the guards. Gray took down three and Juvia two. They walked into the gate only to be greeted my more guards and couple of "pets".

"Take the ones on the left," Gray shouts at Juvia who does what he says.

Together they managed to get inside, but not without injuries themselves. They wondered around a little bit without running into anyone else.

"Where are all the people there is suppose to be about 50 more people in this group" Juvia said in a voice barely audible.

Here, look" Gray pointed to a staircase.

As quietly as they could, Gray and Juvia snuck down the steps. Once arriving at the bottom they took in the sight before them. There were gold and more treasure laid out on several tables. Suddenly a loud screech disturbed the still air. A bright flash came lighting the dim room.

"Damn!" Gray cursed as he formed an ice shield.

"That must be the monster they have to guard the gold." Juvia stated as she attack the beast.

It was a hideous bird like creature. It had horns like a ram on top of its large head. The feathers were a mixture of black and green with orange thrown in. Its beak was gray with yellowish teeth attempting to escape its mouth. The claws were just as disgusting as the rest of the body; they were olive colored and razor sharp. As a monster of black magic it seemed to be able to attack with magic of its own. Green beams emerged from its mouth and headed straight for Gray and Juvia.

As the dodged more mages came and surrounded them. Juvia put five in a water lock while Gray used ice lance to knock out four others. For every three they would take they would get hit at least twice. Soon there were ten dog like monsters in the mix.

"Gray-sama, focus on the mages while Juvia gets the monsters" Juvia said over the commotion.

"What about the bird?" Gray asked.

"Lets leave that one for last" she answered.

"Alright" Gray followed her orders.

The plan seemed to work well, they almost cleared out all their opponents. Gray finally beat up all the mages and turned to help Juvia. Gray's eyes searched the area around him. He looked at the tables scanning for a particular item. _Where is the ancient staff? _AS if to respond to Gray thoughts a tall man with curly orange hair, and a curly goatee to match, appeared. He had a thin staff with moss green gem embedded in the top.

By now Juvia completed her part of the plan and turned to see who Gray was looking at.

"Louis McHenry, he's the leader" Juvia informed Gray.

"IF we take him out the bird goes down too" Gray returned

"Fusion raid?" Juvia held out her hand for Gray to take.

Flustered Gray pushed the hand away, "That takes to much magic energy" Gray said as an excuse.

"O-ok" Juvia stammered.

They started to attack the ginger while at the same time dodging the winged creatures blasts. It was not a good combination. Whatever they threw at McHenry he just dodge or deflected it back. Needless to say they were losing. _If only I could get close enough to get the staff away from him. _Gray pondered on the idea.

Juvia was thinking the same thing, _Juvia's body is made if water so maybe Juvia can get close. _She turned to Gray to express her thoughts when she saw him moving forward.

"Gray-sama don't, stay and cover Juvia, she'll do it" Juvia insisted.

"No, I'll do it"

"But Gray-sa.."

"Cover me" Gray cut her off and gave her a glare that let her know he wasn't kidding.

Juvia focused on deflection the birds attacks while Gray moved on dodging McHenry's. The said man, who's been quite the entire time, snickered.

"What a foolish plan, you think that it will work?" Gray reached him and they started a one on one fight. "Try again" He swiped the staff causing the gem to light up, shooting Gray backwards.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia ran towards the man on the floor. As Gray attempted to move he realized that his left arm seemed broken. No, it was broken. Juvia gasped you could see the bone trying to rip through his skin.

"Juvia will make you pay for hurting Gray-sama!" The water mage rushed towards the dark user.

They returned attack after attack. His hit Juvia but they left no physical scars. Hers on the other hand did.

_What is the meaning of this?_ McHenry wondered

"Juvia is made out of water" She said as if to answer his mental question.

"Well then fighting you is useless isn't it?" McHenry turned his attention from her to the ice mage on the floor.

While his attention was turned Juvia took it as an opening. She quickly slashed water towards his stomach making the water sharp.

"GAHHH!" McHenry collapsed but not before he casted a spell.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia ran and covered the said man with her body.

Gray didn't even have time to react. The bird flew high upon now being free. But it still seemed to see Gray and Juvia as its enemy. IT seemed to be getting ready for a wing attack. Juvia kept her hold on Gray's body, but he was trying to push her off. The bird flapped its wings causing feather, which were on fire, to fly straight for them.

"Juvia get off! You're going to die if you stay here." But his words were too late the feather after feather hit Juvia. Slow her body started to evaporate.

"Its ok Gray-sama, Juvia will make sure you're safe" She gave him a kind smile.

Gray eyes widened, this can't be happening again. He held on as hard as he can to Juvia but she was already fading into air.

"Please Juvia don't, I-I love you" Love, love was the feeling he felt. He loved her and he didn't want to lose her.

"Juvia loves you too" with that she vanished.

Gray lied there for a couple of minutes. The bird left and McHenry was still passed out. After he controlled his crying Gray got up ignoring the pain in his arm. He went up to where McHenry was and took his staff. He would give this to the master to return to Clover.

When he reached the edge of the forest his stomach growled. _How can you be hungry at a time like this?_ He mentally asked it. HE took a seat down on a rock. He pulled out the lunch Juvia gave him that morning. Its past lunch but it would make a great dinner.

It was delicious, not that he doubted it wouldn't be. Suddenly the tears he thought he had controlled started again. This time they just wouldn't stop


End file.
